ninefandomcom-20200216-history
9 (2005)
9''' is the protagonist of the 2005 short. He is apparently the last one of his kind and lonely but brave 2005 short role Description/Appearance 9 appears as a mute, brown-burlap/fabric skinned stitchpunk, or in other words a sentient rag doll. He has a golden/yellow zipper on his front to fasten his skin, the number "9" inked on his back. He appears as the only survivor of the stitchpunks (due to the Cat Beast's reign of terror) and would rely on anything to help him succeed into destroying the Beast himself. His tools currently known are a dagger/knife, used for cutting; and the light bulb staff, which it's used to help him see in the dark and see his path unlike the others. Plus, he used to be 5's "student", since 5 is his mentor. Fiction role In the past, 9 and 5 used to salvage useful small parts for survival and are trying to keep their distances away from the Cat Beast. During the flashback, we see 9 looking through a magnifying glass just when 5 appears and whacks his cane onto a stone, causing 9 to look at his mentor. 5 motioned 9 to come over to a rusty lamp that has a light bulb inside. Upon noticing the light bulb, 5 motioned to grab onto the joint and yank it, to which 9 obeyed. Upon yanking back and forth the lamp joint, with 5 having his leg against the lamp and the two stitchpunks yanking the lamp together, the light bulb popped out, causing 9 and 5 fall backwards. After he got up, he walked towards to 5, who gave him the light bulb to hold as he grope inside him for a piece of wire and a small battery. Upon connecting the wire from the battery to the lightbulb (9 is holding it), 9 is well surprised to see the light bulb activate. 5 then gave him the wire and battery, motioning him to keep them safe. ''Almost immediately, 5 yanks out the mirrored talisman out from under his skin when his eye glow green to black. As they looked at the talisman, it glows again, warning 5 and 9 that the Cat Beast is around. Pushing his student away, 5 motioned 9 to take the mirrored talisman and run. But as 9 looked at the mirrored talisman with great curiosity, 5 pushed 9 and motioned him to hide. 9 hid inside a nearby rusty can and witnessed his mentor stepping out with his folding spear to confront the Beast, even seeing the Cat Beast circling 5. When the Beast snatched 5, while shearing 5's right arm off, a 'horrified 9 was forced to witness the Cat Beast opening the Talisman (which was around the Beast's neck) and facing it to 5, causing the mirrored talisman to glow bright. Immediately, 9 was forced to watch his mentor's soul being sucked out into the Talisman, killing 5. ''Too horrified to see anything else, 9 lowered down but accidentally scraped the light bulb against the can's rough inside wall, causing the Cat Beast to investigate the can. Just before the Cat Beast can see 9 inside, 5's cane fell off from its foundation, giving 9 the opportunity to grab his items and run. '' More to be added. Category:Characters Category:Stitchpunk Category:Stitchpunks